Project Summary The COPACABANA Administrative Core will address these needs and contribute to the goals of the Group by (1) acting as a communication hub at all levels and for all involved personnel, (2) by shaping and maintaining a centralized database infrastructure and marshaling the progression of research activities and generated data towards public outreach, and (3) acting as an advisory and decision making body for evaluation of the quality of scientific data generated. In addition, the Admin Core will also provide general administrative support and fiscal oversight.